bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mashiro Kuna/Archive 1
Voice Actress *Janice Kawaye as her VA? I beg to differ. She sounds exactly like Laura Bailey. Is there any factual evidence (i.e. ending credits) that Kawaye is her VA? ~BlairXCirucci :*I agree with you on that one. Laura Bailey's voice is very distinct, and I remember it exactly since she was the voice actor for Marta Lualdi in the second Tales of Symphonia. ~Zeroslyrule *ANN confirms it to be Janice Kawaye. Unless it's a mistake, the Mashiro's VA will remain as Janice Kawaye until further notice. Also, someone needs to add info about what she does during the Arrancar Saga. LightBrawler Really? I just checked ANN and it says Bailey. Both on Bailey's page AND on BLeach's encyclopedia page. Shall we change it, hmm? http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=1389 ~BlairXCirucci It says both, and ANN was never reliable, which is why we don't source them. Arrancar109 23:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Then I guess we'll have o wait until Mashiro gets a bigger speaking part or something. I checked the English credits and it says neither Bailey nor Kawaye. But for common sense: compare speaking parts of Mashiro and Tohru Honda (who's a confirmed character of Bailey)--anyone would notice they sound the same. ~BlairXCirucci Yeah, the problem with the credits on TV is that they seem to be too lazy to display the voice actors who are present in the episode and instead list pretty much the same voice actors that have been around since the first season, which would mean you would have to play it by ear or buy the DVDs. I'm still thinking it's Janice, but I did find a voice clip of your suggestion and can see why people would think it's Laura. I'm skeptical about Laura voicing any Anime outside of FUNimation, but I know it has happened (she has roles in Code Geass, for example), but very rarely. Like you said, it's gonna have to be a "wait and see" thing, unless Bailey states it as well. I think the most we'll probably see of Mashiro's speaking lines is in the Pendulum arc, and we all know that's gonna be a long time. Arrancar109 23:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) It's Laura Bailey, definately. I'm not saying it didn't sound like Janice earlier. But if anyone heard the "Kensei, you're such a jerk" line in Episode 126, you can tell it's Bailey. MementoMoriBlack 05:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Something's wrong here. Late 1950 Tokusatsu shows??????? Were there even any around at that time? Even Ultraman started in the 60tes. Besides that, she mostly resembles a Kamen Rider (kicking techniques, the grasshopper design) which didn't start before the seventies. Can someone correct that? Nomisung 12:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hollow form and mask The article states that her mask resembles a wasp or bee. However, I believe that the shape and markings of her mask, as well as her reliance on her legs to attack, suggest something more akin to a grasshopper or locust. Your thoughts? Xeno the Hedgehog 09:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) mashiro and wonderweiss is there any raw or translator that translated wonderweiss abilities differently? because mashiro can use the mask for hours as she said herself but it broke after a few minutes. and now aizen explains wondereiss abilities to nullify zanpakutos. that might explain how did he won against mashiro and kensei. although he wasn't using ressureccion at those situationsShiny-gami 18:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Mashiro wasn't using her zanpakuto though; just her legs. Also Aizen himself stated he was modified specifically to counter Ryujin Jakka. Captain Brooks 19:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Kick pic I found a possible replacement for mashiro kick image. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 10:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to seem like I'm shooting down all these pictures, but she is not wearing her mask as she was in the equivalent scene in the manga. Wait until the corresponding episode is out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC)